Asesino:drabble
by Mello17
Summary: Fuiste la forma más triste y bonita que tuvo la vida para decirme que no se puede tenerlo todo, aún cuando lo deseemos simplemente hay cosas que no son para uno... Serie de drabble centrados en Sasuke y Hinata
1. Asesino

" **Fuiste la forma más triste y bonita que tuvo la vida para decirme que no se puede tenerlo todo"**

…

 **..**

Observó el arma entre sus manos, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ya lo había hecho incontables veces en el pasado, solo tenía que apretar el gatillo y acabar con la vida de esa chica, era fácil… _muy sencillo._

Pero no podía simplemente no podía, él la reconoció en cuanto la vio, él reconoció sus largos cabellos negros, él reconoció sus perlados ojos llenos de amabilidad y también reconoció el latido errante de su corazón. Era ella, Hyūga Hinata, la primer chica de la que se había enamorado, la primer chica que lo había rechazado, la primer chica que le había roto el corazón y la primer chica que había odiado con la misma intensidad con la que se había enamorado.

Sus manos temblaron con el arma en ellas, sabía porque la tenía que matar, ella era alguien muy importante, ella era la heredera única del emporio Hyūga y a como sabía la razón del porque tenía que matarla sabía también quienes eran los que lo contrataron para deshacerse de ella.

El arma en sus manos tembló aún en dirección a ella, su trabajo era deshacerse de ella al igual que había hecho con cientos de otros, no era un trabajo difícil ni siquiera complicado, él podría solo disparar rápidamente y aquello terminaría, regresaría a su hogar y haría como si eso jamás hubiera pasado, haría como si no la hubiera visto y volvería a enterrar todo recuerdo de ella en los más profundo de su ser.

— _Solo dispara ¡Maldita sea!.—_ susurro llevando su dedo al gatillo del arma apuntando directamente en dirección a su cabeza, un disparo y todo acabaría, pero entonces simplemente sucedió justo cuando estaba listo para disparar y acabar de una vez todo aquello sus ojos perla voltearon en su dirección.

Y en ellos pudo reconocer la sorpresa y el miedo. En ellos pudo ver nuevamente aquella pequeña chica de 16 años que con el rostro sonrojado y temblando de miedo rechazaba su confesión.

" _Lo siento Uchiha-san, y-ya tengo a alguien que me gusta, y-yo amo a Naruto-kun"_

Y entonces simplemente lo hizo, su dedo apretó el gatillo, en dirección diferente y a una persona diferente. Cómo en cámara lenta observó los rubios cabellos de él teñirse de rojo y sus ojos azules abrirse en sorpresa antes de cerrarse y caer al suelo inerte.

Un grito rompió el silencio que le siguió a su disparo, pero no fue ella quién grito, ella lo observaba en shock y pálida.

 _Negro vs Perla._

Sus miradas seguían conectadas, hasta que finalmente el la desvío tapando su rostro con la capucha de su chamarra en el momento en el que el sonido de las sirenas se hizo escuchar en aquel parque.

Maldiciendo su suerte observó aún el arma en sus manos antes de finalmente esconderla. Su trabajo se había jodido, durante los dos años que llevaba haciéndolo jamás había tenido ningún margen de error hasta ese día y todo por ella y ese maldito recuerdo

 _Y-yo amo a Naruto-kun._

Porque si tan solo ella lo hubiera amado a él quizás la historia sería diferente, quizás él no sería un asesino a sueldo, quizás hubiera continuado sus estudios como su difunta familia quería, pero el " _quizás"_ no existía solo el ahora y esa era su maldita realidad.

El móvil en su bolsillo vibró y una mueca de fastidio se pintó en su rostro sabiendo de antemano ya quién era.

— _¡Tenías que matar a Hinata, no a su prometido!.—_ grito de inmediato la voz al otro lado de la línea, totalmente alterada y molesta.

—Cállate.—gruño con voz molesta sin poder borrar el recuerdo de la mirada que _ella_ le había dedicado. _—"Eres un asesino que otra mirada puedes esperar"._ —le recordó su conciencia sacándole una pequeña sonrisa amarga.

—Busca a otro que se encargue del trabajo, yo no lo haré.—dijo al cabo de unos segundos, definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a volver a encontrarse con ella, no quería ninguno de los estúpidos sentimientos que ella despertaba en el como un crío enamorado y puberto.

—… _Dime Sasuke-kun ¿Sigues enamorado de Hinata?_.—escuchó decir haciéndolo fruncir el ceño con molestia y fastidio.

—No caeré en tu juego Hanabi, busca a otro que haga el trabajo y no me vuelvas a contactar.—ordeno finalizando la llamada, antes de tirar el móvil en el basurero más cercano.

Definitivamente no quería tener nada que ver con esa familia tan disfuncional y llena de odio.

— _Solo olvídalo y vete.—_ se dijo a sí mismo en un pequeño susurro obligándose así mismo a olvidar a Hinata, después de todo ya lo había hecho una vez hacerlo nuevamente no le supondría complicación alguna.

 _Pero el destino parecía empeñado en joderle la vida ese día._

—¡Uchiha-san!.—grito una suave voz a su espalda desesperada, haciéndolo congelarse y detener su camino.—¡Uchiha-san! ¿E-es usted… verdad?.—termino de decir a su espalda una vez ya más cerca, más él no volteó ni contesto, solo permaneció ahí estático sin poder articular palabra alguna.

—N-no le reprochare sus acciones de hoy.—dijo ella con la voz temblando y un poco nasal.—P-pero porque no lo hizo. ¡Si lo iba a matar a él, ¿por que no me mato a mí también?.—pregunto ella con dolor y desesperación y aún sin voltear el supo que mirada tenía en su rostro.

 _¡Uchiha-san deténgase, matará a Naruto-kun!_

 _¡Ya no lo golpeé más por favor!_

Debía tener la misma que tenía aquel día cuando ciego por la rabia y los celos había corrido en busca de Naruto dándole una paliza y ganando la expulsión de su colegio. Y es que era totalmente injusto porque el había estado toda su vida enamorado de ella, él la había visto aún cuando ella era invisible y rara, y aunque ella no lo supiera el siempre había estado ahí cada vez que se derrumbo, otorgándole su compañía sin hacérselo saber y castigando a todo aquel que hiciera que de sus hermosos ojos resbalaran lágrimas.

—Nunca, ni una sola vez te pusiste a pensar que yo realmente estaba enamorado de ti.—pregunto sin voltear con voz hueca y vacía.

—¿Pensaste en mi cuando me expulsaron del colegio?.—pregunto más su contestación fue solo el silencio sacándole una sonrisa amarga.—Por supuesto que no.—se contestó el mismo volteando por fin su rostro a ella quien solo lo observaba con lágrimas descendiendo de sus perlados ojos.

—Yo realmente te amaba Hyūga.—susurro acercándose a ella un paso, metiendo sus manos en su chamarra.—Yo hubiera sido capaz de todo por ti.

—L-lo siento Uchiha-san.—susurro ella sin apartar su clara mirada de la oscura y sin vida de él.

—¿Por que no me amaste?.—pregunto tan cerca de ella que su respiración irregular chocaba contra su rostro.

—N-Naruto-kun… yo siempre lo he amado a él.— susurro ella con dolor ahogando un sollozo con sus temblorosas manos.—P-por favor hágalo ya.—ordeno al sentir lo frío de su arma contra su estómago.

Él al observó unos segundos tomando el valor necesario para cumplir el deseo de ella.—Y-yo realmente te odio Hinata.—susurro disparando su arma viendo cómo una sonrisa amable y agradecida se formaba en el rostro de ella.

—L-lo siento.—sollozo con un hilo de sangre resbalando por sus rojos labios.

—Arruinaste mi vida.—le reprochó sin quitar su arma de su estómago.

—L-lo… s-siento.—susurro ella nuevamente con un poco más de dificultad.

—Yo realmente te amaba.—susurro uniendo sus labios con los de ella sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **.Fin.**


	2. Mi maestro

" **Fuimos eso que no se cuenta, ni se admite pero nunca se olvida"**

…

 **..**

—Te amo.—susurro ella sin voltear a verlo, observando sin ver la flores de cerezo del árbol frente a ella.

El la volteo a ver de reojo antes de suspirar.—Eres una idiota por hacerlo Hyūga.—fue su contestación. .—Te romperé el corazón.-silencio, solo silencio y después una suave risita.

—Seria un placer que me rompiera el corazón Sasuke…. _sensei_.—susurro volteando por fin su rostro a él, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aquello ojos tan oscuros y profundos la miraron por unos segundos antes de finalmente cerrarse y negar.

—Estas demente Hyūga.—susurro él sonriendo levemente. Si, probablemente estaba demente por enamorarse de su maestro a sabiendas de que una relación entre ambos estaba totalmente prohibida.

—Creo que lo estoy Sasuke-sensei.—le dio la razón antes de lentamente deslizar su mano hasta agarrar la de él entrelazándola a la suya.

—…Te esperaré.—susurro él con indiferencia, dándole un apretón.—Así que no te tardes.—le ordenó a lo que ella asintió.

…

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola! Saben he decidido hacer una serie de drabble a partir de "Asesino" centradas en Hinata y Sasuke.**

 **Espero les gusten.**


End file.
